


Defiance

by solsticecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticecake/pseuds/solsticecake
Summary: Galra Commander Sendak pays his favorite prisoner a visit. Shiro thinks he is a man of conventional tastes, but finds his resolve breaking ...
Relationships: Sendak & Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first erotic story (standalone work) and first post on AO3. I tried including all the tags I could think of! Will add more later when they hit me. I also tried to think of when this would take place in the VLD timeline, but inserting it along the series of events doesn't make sense. Some of the finer details are muddled since I've only seen the entire series once.

He fought for what seemed like eons, but he wanted to break. He wanted to be broken. And besides, Adam was a lifetime away. What was wasting away in a hospital bed, wired to machines compared to touching the heavens? He left his fiancé for his one true love, space, and ultimately, down paths dark and winding, Fate granted him the mantle of the Black Paladin. But Fortune, her faces changing like the phases of moons, was cruel. Now he spent his waning days imprisoned among stars. Death was coming, and he needed respite. 

Shiro chuckled wearily to himself as he heard booming footsteps approaching outside his cell, muffled voices. That time of day again. The Galra commander always seemed to have time on his schedule to leave the bridge to personally interrogate his prisoner in the cell hold of his battleship, despite leading armadas to conquest across the cosmos.

Always time for torture.

He chuckled harder, doubling over in pain from sore ribs from past encounters. But there was something in his thoughts about being part of Sendak’s daily rounds that he tried smother in the quiet of his cell. Something in the commander’s heavy breaths when Shiro rose from the cold floor, smirking through gritted teeth after a jab across the jaw, bracing for another beating.

He could not suppress this anymore with reason. Once, when pinned high against the wall with the commander’s massive hand around his neck, the captor and captive locked stares, only the hiss of the energy chain of his left prosthetic gauntlet breaking the silence in the cell. 

As Shiro had glared back, he saw the twinkle in Sendak’s natural yellow eye, felt his left prosthetic eye scanning his form pressed to the wall. A leer spread across the commander’s lips, fist tightening. The look had prickled the captive’s skin.

“You put up a good fight without fail.” The commander licked his lips. “I like that.” Shiro had swallowed hard but his body betrayed him, his breath slowing, relaxing against the iron grip. His crotch tingled, frightening yet exciting him.

Oh god. When had he become wired … for this? He had always considered himself to be a man of conventional tastes, but holy fuck. Had it been so long that he had not touched another man that he was losing grasp of his senses? He could not even release himself from this lust, thanks to his bound hands.

As the thought of the encounter pulled him into creeping heat, he tried to fight the swelling in his pants. 

Deep, muffled orders were barked outside the cell. The metal cell door zipped back, and Commander Sendak trudged in, scowl on his face.

Perfect. He’s pissed.

Shiro sat sprawled in a corner on the floor. The commander eyed him, suspicious of his calm demeanor. Shiro ran his fingers through his hair. “That time of day, eh? Did you lose another battle? Did Zarkon tear you another asshole?”

The commander relaxed. For a moment, he paused, then approached and stood over his captive in silence. Shiro got up to a squatting stance despite the restraints on his wrists. This was not the reaction he desired. He edged to the giant, close to his face. “You know, it’s too bad. I really began to think you were going to break me.” He laughed. “I’m disappointed in you, Se—“

An arm cracked him across the jaw. He doubled over, but the commander caught him, pulling him close in a chokehold and pressing the prisoner against his large frame. Shiro was gripped with sudden fear. But rammed against Sendak’s lower body, Shiro felt a spreading hardness against his ass. The commander’s breaths hissed in his ear, driving him mad, causing his heat to rise. His dick throbbed. He pressed himself against the commander’s crotch. Overcome by his unbridling lust, a moan slipped from his lips.

“That’s what you’re here for,” Shiro whispered. “Right?”

A soft growl rumbled from Sendak’s throat. The commander paused for a moment, then slid his gauntlet hand down his captive’s torso until it came to rest on Shiro’s swollen crotch.

Sendak softly laughed. “So you are into this as much as I am, eh? Mmmm. It’s been a while since I’ve come across ... your type,” he muttered in Shiro’s ear, hand still over his erection. “I like … fighters. Seems like you still have a lot of fight in you.” Shiro gasped as the grip around his neck became tighter. “Yes.... I like when you squirm.” Sendak squeezed tighter. Shiro whimpered. “Yes …” 

The commander choked him tight but was careful not to suffocate or crush his new toy, him pressing his massive form and monstrous serpent against his captive. Shiro’s vision started to blur, but Sendak released his hold. The prisoner fell to his knees, heaving and coughing, holding his neck. When he recovered, he looked up at the towering giant. In Sendak’s hand, he gripped a veinous, throbbing purple dick out of his undersuit. It was unlike anything Shiro ever saw or even imagined in length and girth.

Fuck.

Taken aback, Shiro sat up on his knees. With his fiance, he was the dominant partner ... but today ...

“You sure I won’t bite, Sendak?”

“You can’t. And besides... you won’t. Come here.”

The prisoner hesitantly edged forward. He looked up at his captor, his blood hot, his mind racing. Sendak looked down on him. “Mmm. You are my favorite prisoner.”

Of all the impulsive things he had done... Shiro leaned forward and kissed the serpent. It twitched in return. He planted more kisses. Soft pecks turned to desperate licks.

Lust choked Shiro. He suddenly lurched forward and grabbed the large purple hard head between his lips—his arms still restrained—and eased the giant’s penis into his mouth with his tongue, Sendak guiding. He tasted sweet precum. He could only take so much into his mouth to suck, since Sendak’s dick was ... a leviathan of sorts.

Sendak gave a growl, relaxing and allowing Shiro to give him head. But he was beginning to become unsatisfied. He reached down and seized a fistful of Shiro’s hair. “I want you to choke on it.”

A hunger and a need to please shot through Shiro. He let Sendak hold his head with both hands, and allowed the giant to push his dick deeper into his mouth. He tensed in a panic but then relaxed, loosening his jaw as it filled him. Shiro started choking but Sendak pulled all of himself out, gasping in ecstasy. “Ah … the look on your face when you do that ... “

Shiro chuckled wearily, still catching his breath. He felt daring ... and a molten need to be fucked by the Galra commander drove him. The lack of intimacy since leaving Earth? The way Sendak’s thick dick hung? He needed it. He needed all of it, even if it would kill him.

What was this lewd madness?

“Interrogate me.” Shiro stared dead in Sendak’s eyes. “Make me obey you. Make me want to serve you.” He was getting heady. Sendak stared silent for a second. Then he cackled. “My favorite prisoner... get to your feet.” Shiro stayed down, smirking. For a moment, the commander was angry. Then he remembered the game. Sendak pulled Shiro to his feet and tore off his tattered shirt and pants. In his nakedness, Shiro’s dick stood full and upright.

Sendak took off his armor and underclothes, while taking in the hunched, restrained human toy’s carved, toned features. Hard nipples. Rippling abdominal muscles. The defiance in his eyes was making him crazy. He loved a good fight, even in sex, and his blood was on fire. Shiro propped himself against the wall, eyeing the giant through hair sweat-matted hair.

Sendak came forward, putting both hands on either side of his head. “I just want to hear you scream. I want you to claw at my skin.”

Sendak then threw a jab at Shiro’s jaw. He fell to the floor, stunned and reeling. Grabbing him by the hair with his clawed hand, Sendak forced the prisoner onto his knees, and pushed his head down with the other hand, leaving his round ass up and exposed. The commander grunted and kissed both cheeks. Then he slipped a long pink tongue between his captive’s ass cheeks and buried his face deep. Shiro held to sanity for a moment then cried out. 

His cries were making Sendak wild. All this time this human toy was held captive, he held his ground. But the way to break him was right in front his face. Humans were such ... sexual creatures. Shiro quivered under the commander. He gave in... so easily but he savored every second.

“Fuckkkk.”

Shiro swallowed hard, pining for penetration. The commander continued to tongue-fuck him, massaging his ass. Might as well give him what he wants. “Please .... please fuck me Lord Sendak.” He begged, his head pressed against the cold floor. “I-I want you...”

The commander continued. Shiro gasped in frustration. He was waving a white flag. So why wasn’t Sendak responding? Sendak stopped short and raised his head. “It seems that I’ve been here for too long. I must get back to the bridge.” He got up. Shiro looked back at him in dismay.

“That’s it?”

“Yes, my prisoner.” Sendak grabbed his undersuit and slid it on. “Emperor Zarkon’s objective calls.” He shot Shiro a cool look. “And besides, there are willing subordinates out there who enjoy the full extent of my appetite.”

“No! Wait!” Shiro strained. “You can’t leave me here like this!”

The commander stared blankly. “A guard bring you new clothes.”

“You don’t need a new prisoner. I’ll give you what you want. Use me. Fuck me!” He was nearly on the verge of tears. “Fuck me, Lord Sendak. I need this. I want to feel. I need to feel you tear me apart. Let me serve you.”

Sendak smirked. “Ah … My favorite prisoner...” He slid off his suit to reveal his bulging purple penis again and pulled Shiro up onto his knees. “Face down,” Sendak boomed. Shiro obeyed, pressing his face against the floor. Apprehension gripped him as he waited. His ass cheeks were spread. Cold fingers slipped between them, massaging his asshole with a wet substance.

“You carry … lube?” Shiro could barely mutter, looking back at the commander rubbing the substance along his dick. He relaxed in relief.

“Did I not say that I have willing subordinates?”

Sendak pulled the prisoner’s hips to him and pushed apart Shiro’s ass cheeks. Shiro gasped as the commander’s hard hot dick head slipped into his asshole. “My lord, your cock is so ... I don’t know if I can take it …” 

Sendak continued deeper. Shiro cried out in sweet, utter pain as he inched to a certain extent. Then the commander took on a gentle and steady rhythm thrusting back and forth. Shiro soon matched his thrusts. Sendak grunted in pleasure, the tightness of the prisoner’s ass sending him into a whirlpool of pleasure and wanting. He wanted to go deeper. Harder. Shiro’s cries echoed across the cell. Sendak didn’t care for what the sentries thought outside—could they differentiate between pain or pleasure? They could join in if they wanted. The thought made him even hornier. But he what really got him going was his captive’s muffled whimpers.

Sendak covered Shiro’s mouth with one massive hand and pulled at his hair with his gauntlet. Only the muffled sounds of ecstasy, the commander’s grunts, and the sound of dick thrusting in ass could be heard. Sendak released his hair, reached under Shiro, and caressed his erect penis. He started jacking him off. Tears rolled down Shiro’s cheeks from the onslaught of pleasure.

The commander chuckled seductively. “This is almost as good as conquering a planet—you, my willing pet, breaking under me. I feel ...” He tossed his head back. “I’m close.” He started going faster, releasing Shiro’s mouth. Shiro gasped for air.

“Beg for me...”

Shiro complied. “My body is yours, my lord. I want to be your favorite. I want to feel your hot cum in me!” He cried out.

“And you shall.” Sendak grunted. He pushed harder, jacking off Shiro harder. Shiro’s ass cheeks pushed against his captor’s hips, ass cheeks slapping against balls.

Pressure was building. Sendak’s eyes rolled back. At the moment of climax, he gave a deep, long grunt, hot cum shooting into Shiro. Shiro gasped, releasing also, his cum spilling over Sendak’s hand. He gasped in-between cries, his mind on another plane of existence. Sendak then pulled out of his ass, leaving Shiro to collapse to the floor.

The commander raised his wet hand to his mouth and licked Shiro’s cum. “Mmmm.” He turned over barely-conscious Shiro and ran his tongue down his torso, down to his crotch, licking his long-awaited reward.

“You’ve pleased me, my human toy. We will do this again. In time, you’ll be fit enough for much more ... ambitious activities.” He planted a heady kiss on Shiro’s lips, mingling his tongue and his groans with those of his prisoner.


End file.
